


Coming of Age

by SimonDigimonroe (orphan_account)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SimonDigimonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's eighteenth birthday has just passed, and Yondu wants to throw a Ravager-style coming of age party for the boy. For reasons unbeknownst to him, however, his party planning causes Peter to panic, leading to a long talk that ends up being more or less pretty damn heartfelt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

Peter sat on his bed, leaning against the wall and listening intently to “Come and Get Your Love” for what was most likely the twentieth time in an hour. Just earlier that day he had returned home from a rather perilous mission that had resulted in a black eye, a couple of cuts, and a measly eight hundred units. Admittedly, despite the pain and exhaustion he was now experiencing, he was pretty relieved the mission had taken as long as it had and he had managed to avoid the Ravagers for the past week.

“Quill!”

Peter sighed now and reluctantly slipped his headphones off, letting them rest around his neck. “What is it, Yondu?” he called, hoping the other would at least have the courtesy to knock before entering. After all, he was an adult now.

But he supposed he would never get respect so long as he hung around a bunch of thieves. With no warning, the older blue man threw the door open and stepped into the small room. “Quill! Where you been, boy? We thought you’d be back days ago!”

Breathing another sigh, Peter rolled his eyes (a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the other and incited an indignant huff). “Working on some business. What’s up, Yondu?”

“You was out working on your birthday?”

Expression a mixture of irritation and embarrassment, Peter nodded and looked away, fidgeting with his shirt. “I had to do what I had to do, didn’t I? Money comes before celebrating. You of all people should understand that.” Truth be told, Ravager parties were awkward and boring. They were mostly just an excuse to get drunk and stab each other, regardless of what the actual occasion was. “Besides, it’s not like you all would give a shit anyway. You’d drink your asses off and pass out before we had time to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ anyway.”

A determined look came to Yondu’s face at this, and Peter realized with agitation that he had taken this as a challenge. Shaking his head, he said, “Not this time, boy. It’s the big one! You turned eighteen yesterday. We gonna throw you a big ol’ party like you ain’t never seen before!”

“Yep. I’m officially an adult.” There was a hint of sarcasm in Peter’s otherwise still very irritated tone. “I can… Shit, what can eighteen year olds do in space? Get longer sentences in prisons?” He laughed grimly.

Yondu shook his head again. “Not just that. You of age, boy! Ain’t no law against you mating now.”

These words caused a new feeling to stir in Peter’s chest. Or, rather, an old feeling he had been trying very, very hard to avoid. He turned to give Yondu his full attention now. “A- Ah, Yondu, don’t.” He raised a hand in an almost defeated gesture, before lowering it as he realized that probably looked pretty ridiculous.

“Don’t what? Just hear me out. We’ll find you a pretty girl. There are plenty all over the galaxy, you know. Pretty girls who’d be all over the chance to be the one to take your virginity.” Yondu chuckled, proud of his own idea. “I mean, of course they’d only do it for a price. But you have an attractive enough face, they’d probably give you a discount!”

Peter’s heart was racing and he slowly wet his lips, his mouth feeling suddenly very dry. “Yondu,” he said the other’s name slowly. “Yondu, seriously. I’m not interested. At all. Don’t.”

Yondu waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t be a coward, boy! Losing your virginity is a big step in any man’s life. Especially a Ravager’s! You’ll love it, I’m sure.”

Peter couldn’t breathe. Each breath he drew in felt more difficult than the last and he was having trouble forming much of a coherent sentence anymore. He shook his head desperately, silently begging Yondu to just shut up. He finally managed out, “Stop it, Yondu.” He reached for something, anything, to grab onto, settled with his pillow, and clutched it close to him with visibly trembling hands.

Now, Yondu seemed to notice that something was wrong. He frowned and raised a brow. “What’s the matter with you, boy? You really that scared of sex?”

God, he really, really didn’t want to do this in front of Yondu. Hell, he didn’t want to do this in front of anybody, ever. But Yondu’s words rang through his head and Peter was trembling harder now, and he felt a little like he was going to puke. No, wait, he was going to puke. He pressed the pillow to his mouth and gagged, dry heaving, but an empty stomach kept him from managing to actually vomit. And then he went still, continuing to tremble but not moving in any other way.

There was silence for a moment, and then Peter murmured, his voice trembling just as much as his body and sounding a bit like he was on the verge of tears, “Just… don’t talk about that shit, Yondu. Ever.”

“What the hell happened to you, Quill?!”

Yondu’s voice was harsh and made Peter jump slightly. He was starting to dissociate a bit and having trouble figuring out what was reality anymore, his head feeling heavy and his breathing still rather difficult. Slowly, he managed out, “You… you remember that mission I took about a year ago? Th- The one that got me in prison for about a week before you guys busted me out?” Peter didn’t look up to see if Yondu had nodded. “I said I was okay afterwards. And things were all normal and everything was okay. But… not really, I guess.”

Sounding frustrated, Yondu asked, “So what does that mean?!”

Putting the pillow in his lap, Peter turned to look directly at Yondu. There were tears in his eyes that had yet to actually fall and he was still shaking a bit. “I was raped, shithead.” he snapped, angry and feeling only half there, like another part of him had floated away during the attack he had just had (and was still only barely starting to recover from). “I was fucking raped. Happy?”

Yondu blinked, and Peter was relieved to be in silence for a moment as the older man seemed to think over his words. But obviously this wasn’t going to last forever, and after a short while he said, “You didn’t… tell me about this or nothing?”

Peter groaned. “No. I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Wh-”

“Because prison rape’s a fucking joke to you guys?” Peter suggested bitterly, tossing the pillow at Yondu now and lying down on his bed. “Because losing your virginity to some criminal after being arrested is pathetic and weak and a whole shitload of other things and maybe I don’t trust you and your buddies enough to walk in and go ‘Oh by the way, while I was gone, I was held against the back of my cell and fucked up the ass by some dude in prison!’” He turned over, pulling his blanket up to his shoulder and trembling once more.

Again, there was a bout of silence, and Peter used the opportunity to dissociate even more, no longer feeling very real at all. His wasn’t entirely sure where he was and what he was doing and who he was talking to, the anxiety that had overtaken him causing him to be mentally exhausted and incapable of being fully coherent.

“You could’a told me.” Yondu finally said quietly.

Peter’s tone was bitter. “No, not really. Not at all. Fuck you.” He wasn’t completely sure what he was saying, and he really didn’t care right now. He was starting to feel nauseous again.

A bit offended now, Yondu walked closer and sat on the end of the bed. Peter stubbornly pulled the covers up further, over his nose now, in hopes of avoiding him. “I mean it! It’s my job to protect you, ain’t it? When we first picked you up, my-”

“I know!” Peter snapped, turning to glare at Yondu now. “I know they were gonna fucking eat me. I get it. I know damn well that they wanted to eat me and right now I kinda wish they had.” He rolled his eyes and lay back down. “Happy birthday to me, right?”

Yondu had paled a bit, but he continued to feel very stubborn and now, a little worried. He sighed. “That’s right. Happy birthday to you. I said we was gonna throw you a big party, didn’t I?”

Peter chuckled grimly. “Before proceeding to cause a panic attack by trying to force me to have sex, right?” He turned away again. “That’s already happened once and I’m not interested in going through it again, thanks.”

“No sex involved.” Yondu said immediately. “I mean that. No sex at all. We have a big party with lots of… things you like. Candy and shit.”

“Gee, I can really tell how much thought and care you’ve put into me and my interests over the years, Yondu.” Peter muttered sarcastically as he turned to face the blue man once more. “How about you get me a cake and give me, I dunno, two weeks to go off with the Milano and do whatever the hell I want? No interruptions or phone calls or random abductions. I’m an adult now, I could handle it. Fair?” He saw hesitation in the other’s face and groaned. “C’mon, Yondu, you’ve never let me just go off and do shit on my own before!”

Yondu seemed conflicted for a moment, and admitted, “I didn’t want you to get hurt. Like you… did in that prison like you said. Or in any other way.” He sighed. “The galaxy ain’t no place for softies. And you wouldn’t even tell me when you was raped!”

“Because I knew I’d get no respect!”

“Well I’m sorry!”

Both went quiet. Peter blinked, and sat up, and stared at Yondu with surprise. In all of his days living here, he couldn’t think of any other time he had received an apology from the other. It shocked him, and brought him back down to reality. He sighed. “Look, I’ll take care of myself. I can’t promise telling you about everything, but I can promise I’ll do my best to stay safe. Happy?”

Yondu huffed. “Not really. But…” There was one more short minute of silence before he said, “But you’s an adult now and you ain’t ever gonna be like one if you can’t go do your own thing every once in awhile.” He sighed. “You can leave tomorrow morning.”

Peter smiled and nodded, noticing that his breathing was beginning to feel natural again. He watched as Yondu stood up and awkwardly walked to the door. Before he could leave, however, Peter called out, “Hey, Yondu? You know, the other reason I didn’t say anything… I guess I also just didn’t want to worry you or anything. I mean, I didn't want you thinking I couldn't handle myself out in the real world and watching over me like a _dad_ or something.”

Yondu chuckled softly. “You want vanilla or chocolate on that birthday cake, boy?”

-End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt on the kink meme: "Peter was raped, but Yondu doesn't know this. When Peter comes of age, Yondu offers to buy him a hooker to celebrate and the thought of sex makes Peter have a panic attack, leading to Yondu finding out." I really hope it was good! Also forgive any errors I might've made I suck and am just really bad at editing.


End file.
